


Tight Fit

by apiegohome



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Public Sex, Shameless PWP, Vanitas being devious, Vanitas x Ventus, Vanven, Ventus all too happy to go along with it, lol, more porns for my rareship, target fitting rooms, ventus x vanitas, venvan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiegohome/pseuds/apiegohome
Summary: In a Target fitting room somewhere, Ventus ridiculously gets himself tangled up in a coat way too small for him. Ever the opportunist, Vanitas has a better understanding of 'helping him out of it'.





	Tight Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamingwitheyesclosed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingwitheyesclosed/gifts).



> This practically wrote itself >:3  
> A big **Happy Birthday** to the ever wonderful [dreamingwitheyesclosed!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingwitheyesclosed/pseuds/dreamingwitheyesclosed) Check out her awesome VanVen [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8569435) It’s amazing. You can also thank her for this awesome request too! Hahaha! Anyways, have some shameless PWP. Enjoy! :D

Trying his best to be patient, Vanitas huffed quietly and leant back against the fitting room wall. He folded his arms, willing himself to stop fidgeting. He wanted to hurry things along and go home, but he knew Ventus would only take longer if he kept pestering him. The _original_ plan had been just to zip down to the local mall to grab a few things – mainly food for dinner, but Ventus had had the sudden bright idea of ‘quickly popping’ into Target to try on some coats, and here they were, another, mind-numbingly _boring_ , half hour later.

They were going down south to the snow in a few months for their two-year anniversary, and as Ventus had always lived in perpetually sunny, warm places, he didn’t really own any coats warm enough for the trip. Indecisive as always, he had gone into the fitting room with no less than _nine_ different coats, and Vanitas wasn’t exactly the most patient of people at the best of times, especially when he was _hungry_. He looked down at the grocery bags resting on the floor beside his feet, checking for the millionth time that there wasn’t really anything in there to snack on – unless of course, he felt like chomping on a carrot. God, _damn it._

“Okay, how ‘bout this one?” Ventus asked him, unlocking the door and swinging it wide open. Vanitas pushed himself away from the wall to see that Ventus was wearing a light blue cardigan that seemed to hang open at the front. Waiting for his opinion, Ventus struck a pose and Vanitas promptly snorted. Man, he was such a dork.

“Where’s the buttons? It doesn’t button up,” he grouched, crossing his arms again.

Ventus made a face and looked down at the cardigan too, lifting one of the sides as if surprised to find Vanitas was right.

“Oh, yeah… It just… sort of hangs open.”

“That’s not going to be very good down there,” Vanitas reminded him. “It’s gonna be like, -2 degrees.”  

“I’ll have a scarf on, though,” Ventus insisted, but Vanitas was not convinced.

Looking thoughtful, Ventus pulled the cardigan off and reached for its hanger.

“I’ll put it in the ‘maybe’ pile.”

Vanitas rolled his eyes up to the ceiling, biting his tongue.

“Are you nearly done? We’ve got cold stuff, remember?” He kept his tone neutral as he gestured pointedly down at the groceries.

Ventus just gave him a dry look. “None of it’s perishable.”

Vanitas opened his mouth to argue and Ventus quickly leaned forwards, cutting him off with a kiss. Vanitas narrowed his eyes, snapping his mouth shut. The kissing trick always did him in, and Ventus readily knew that. He gave Vanitas a smug smile before snapping the fitting room door closed in his face.

“Just one more, and then we’ll go.”

Vanitas sighed wearily, running a hand through his hair. “Fine. Just hurry up.”

Leaning against the wall again, Vanitas looked down the row of fitting rooms to the service desk situated at the far end. An old lady was quietly working there, organising and sorting through a massive pile of scrumpled-up clothes. _What a shit job_ , Vanitas thought, watching her wrestle with two badly tangled, leopard-print patterned bras.  

From inside the fitting room stall, he suddenly heard Ventus having a hard time with something, all sorts of frustrated expletives and noise filtering through the door to him.

“Come… _on… damn it!”_  

Vanitas frowned, puzzled. “…What are you doing in there?”

“Ah…! This one’s… a bit tight!” Ventus called in answer, still grunting and carrying on.

“Then don’t put it on then,” Vanitas drawled, ever the voice of reason.

There was more noise from inside the stall and Vanitas sighed for the umpteenth time. It wasn’t like Ventus to ever listen to him.

“But, it’s… one of my faves!” Ventus whined, still obviously struggling to get the coat on.

Reaching his limit, Vanitas was just about to demand that he leave it when the door unexpectedly flew open.

“There! It’s on.”

Steeling himself, Vanitas looked. Ventus had managed to squeeze himself into a simple black leather coat that on first glance was obviously _way_ too small for him. It was so tight, he’d just barely gotten the zipper up his chest.

“Are you serious?”

Ventus did an almost-pout, clearly disappointed. “Damn it… I really liked this one – and it’s the only size they had left!”

Vanitas hesitated. _Just_. He was always weak against that look. Losing some of his steam, he decided on a less scathing answer.  

“Well… maybe we’ll find one in a similar style somewhere else.”

Ventus didn’t look too sure. “Yeah. Maybe.”  

“Anyway, let’s go,” Vanitas insisted, reaching down for the grocery bags. “There’s food to be made. And eaten.”   

Ventus sighed in defeat. “Yeah, yeah, just let me get this off.”  

He unzipped the coat and began attempting to peel it off his shoulders, but it was so tight on his arms he couldn’t even reach behind himself to help shimmy it off.

Vanitas just watched, bags in hand, becoming more amused by the second. “…How the hell did you even get that on in the first place?”

Ventus grunted, still trying to free himself. “Shut… _up.”_

Struggling uselessly, he stumbled into the side of the fitting room stall, smooshing his face against the wall.  

Vanitas stifled a laugh. He was probably enjoying this way more than he should.

“Yeah, laugh it up,” Ventus groused, still floundering stuck against the wall. Without the proper use of his arms he was kind of immobile. He now had his back to Vanitas and had managed to work the coat just down passed his shoulder blades, but all this had succeeded in doing was to trap his arms behind him. No amount of shimmying and struggling was making the coat move another inch. He awkwardly peered at Vanitas over his shoulder, his head still resting against the wall.

“Just help me get it off, would you?”

Seeing Ventus’ face flushed and slightly irritated like that instantly made Vanitas’ mouth go dry. His dick twitched in his pants, his heart rate speeding up.

“…Hold still,” he managed to croak out before stepping into the stall and quickly dumping the grocery bags on the bench seat. Without a second thought, he turned and closed the door, engaging the lock.

Ventus was immediately suspicious. “What are you doing?”

“Helping you.” Vanitas said simply, moving to stand behind him. Ventus held still as Vanitas grabbed the top of the coat and tugged lightly, but he only brought it down just far enough to restrain Ventus’ arms more. Catching Ventus’ dubious expression, Vanitas grinned mischievously. He was hungry for something else entirely now...

“I kinda like you like this…” he murmured, stepping even closer and crowding Ventus against the wall. He made sure to press his half-hard cock against his ass and Ventus’ eyes flew wide.

“ _No,_ Vanitas, you can’t be serious!” Ventus whispered angrily, starting to struggle again. “What are you thinking??”

Still grinning, Vanitas slid his hands around Ventus’ chest, both of them working further down. He hummed quietly. “You sure you want to know?” He massaged a hand over the front of Ventus’ shorts and Ventus gasped, his entire body jerking.

“You gotta be fricken' kidding me – we are _not_ doing this here!”  

Sliding his other hand over Ventus’ mouth to silence him, Vanitas continued to rub slow circles into the front of his shorts, his fingers sliding and pressing along the outline of Ventus’ length. He could feel him getting hard.

“ _Shh,”_ he whispered, close to Ventus’ ear. “You wouldn’t want _old love_ at the service desk catching us, would you?” His hand still covering Ventus’ mouth, he tilted his head to the side, exposing more of his neck. Licking at Ventus’ earlobe he trailed his lips down the side of his neck, kissing and sucking slowly. Ventus trembled lightly against him, a quiet moan vibrating against Vanitas’ palm. He was now fully hard, Vanitas’ hand working a bit firmer.   

Satisfied he was going to behave, Vanitas released Ventus and took a step back. Without preamble, he grabbed him by the coat’s collar and shoved him up against the mirror instead. Ventus glowered at him from over his shoulder. He was already panting.

“I can’t _believe you,_ ” Ventus whispered harshly. “We are _so_ gonna get caught!”

Vanitas smirked.

“I think I liked the other one better!”  He said loudly, causing Ventus to freeze. “Try this one on instead!”  

Ventus just shook his head in disbelief. It was obvious what Vanitas was trying to pull.

More than pleased with this turn of events, Vanitas turned Ventus around where he stood and kissed him deeply. Ventus made a small noise in protest but still eagerly kissed Vanitas back, their bodies now pressed close together. Vanitas was almost painfully hard, his dick straining against the zipper of his jeans. Ventus looking vulnerable and restrained the way he was, was always a huge turn on for him, and with the added thrill of possibly being caught doing this, he thought he might just come in his pants. Ventus moaned into his mouth and did that thing with his tongue that always made Vanitas’ brain melt, right when he roughly jerked his hips forwards. Despite the layers of fabric between them, Vanitas could fully feel Ventus’ straining erection rubbing against his own. Holy _shit._

Pushing himself away, Vanitas almost desperately fumbled his way through the contents of one of the grocery bags, quickly finding what he was searching for. They’d bought a new brand of lube to try out, so what better time than now?

“We’re gonna make a mess…” Ventus worried aloud, eyeing the tube of lube in Vanitas’ hands.  

“Fuck, I hope so,” Vanitas breathed, already reaching for Ventus again.

Ventus groaned quietly as his cock was pulled free of his pants, Vanitas tugging them just enough out of the way to expose him. He liked it better when they didn’t fully undress, and he already knew pretty well that Ventus loved nothing more than being made to feel naughty and _dirty._ His hand slick with scented lube, Vanitas stroked Ventus a couple of times, Ventus greedily arching his hips into his languid touch.

“Just… _hurry.”_

Licking his lips and drinking in Ventus’ drunken expression, Vanitas flicked the button open on his jeans and yanked down the zipper. Uncaring of Ventus’ arms, he pinned him hard up against the wall, sliding their erections together. Ventus made a low keening sound as Vanitas covered them both in lube and fisted them, pleasuring them both with long, smooth strokes. They kissed heatedly, Vanitas rolling his tongue against Ventus’, his teeth gently tugging at Ventus’ bottom lip. Ventus shuddered, jerking his hips weakly as he rotated his shoulders, his hands shaking and curling into fists.

“I want… to put my arms… around your neck…” he whispered onto Vanitas’ lips, panting breathlessly, his cheeks flushed.

Vanitas laughed softly and shook his head. “That’s not going to work, Ventus. I know you’ll just escape and leave me here unsatisfied.” Breaking his rhythm, he twisted his grip, massaging the heads of their cock’s closer together. Ventus closed his eyes and bit his lip, silencing his own moan.

“Come on…” Vanitas baited. “I know you want to come…”

A sudden noise from outside startled them both into silence, the two of them instinctively freezing in place as someone entered the fitting room stall directly beside them. Ventus, his eyes wide, was already shaking his head. Vanitas’ hand had stopped moving, but still held them both firmly. He gave no inclination he was about to stop now.

“No, I don’t like those either,” he said, just loud enough to be heard, Ventus starting slightly in surprise. Grinning, he cheekily added – “Makes your _butt_ look big.” Whoever said they had to keep referring to coats? The guy next to them had no idea what clothes they were trying on. Ventus glared at him, his face like thunder.

Leaning in close to Ventus’ ear, Vanitas urgently prompted him – “Say _something_ … or we’re going to look suspicious…”

Catching on, Ventus shifted nervously in place before clearing his throat.

“Um… you think so? I think I like the blue pair better, anyway.”

“ _Definitely_ the blue pair,” Vanitas murmured, amused to have Ventus playing along. He leaned in to kiss him, already beginning to stroke them again.   

Ventus tilted his head to the side and avoided meeting Vanitas’ lips, his expression smug as he loudly added – “You should probably try these on then instead, since your ass is so _bony,_ they might pad you out a little bit _.”_  

Vanitas gave him a look. Ventus couldn’t hold back his laugh.

“Oh, yeah?” Vanitas challenged evenly. He unexpectedly released them both, only to spin Ventus in place.  

_“Oomphf!”_

He shoved one of his hands between Ventus’ shoulder blades, holding him trapped against the mirror. Ventus looked back at him, wriggling his arms in protest.

_“What are you doing?”_ He mouthed, his face panicked.    

“Last time I checked, I had a great ass.” Vanitas argued distractedly, his attention more on holding Ventus in place while his other hand was busy dragging Ventus’ shorts the rest of the way down. Coming free, they fell to the floor, the loose fabric gathering around Ventus’ ankles. From beside them, the person in the next stall could be heard making various rustling noises, no doubt trying on their own clothing choices. Feeling confident, Vanitas was sure in assuming that the guy still had no idea of what was going on beside them, mere _inches_ away, on the other side of the flimsy plywood wall.

He leaned into Ventus, just touching his lips to the shell of his ear.

“Just for that comment, I think we need to step this up a notch…” Driving his point home, he slid his slick cock snugly between Ventus’ cheeks. Ventus jumped, his entire body quivering.

“You said… you’d be _quick!_ ”  

Vanitas leered at him, meeting his eyes in the mirror. “When did I ever say that?” He roughly grabbed Ventus’ hips and pulled him towards him, his hands spreading his ass open. Ventus gasped.

“But you know, Ventus, you’re actually right for once. Your ass _is_ better than mine.”

Vanitas lined himself up and began pushing his way inside, Ventus letting out a small whimper.

“ _W-Wait!”_ He whispered harshly. “ _C-Condom!”_  

Vanitas paused, the head of his cock just stretching Ventus open. “Why?” He questioned quietly. “We’re going straight home, aren’t we?”

Ventus drew in a shaky breath, his arms shifting restlessly. “I am _not_ walking around with come in my ass, Vanitas!”

The person in the next stall suddenly went _very_ quiet, Vanitas zeroing in on their feet shifting just enough to face the wall dividing them. There was no way in _hell_ the guy hadn’t heart _that._ With the way Ventus had yelled, he wouldn’t have been surprised if the whole _goddamn store_ had as well.

“Okay, okay, just _shoosh,_ ” Vanitas breathed, pulling his cock back out. He quickly dug around in the back pocket of his jeans, trying to get a hold of his wallet. Flipping it open, he retrieved the condom he always had stashed there before wasting no time in tearing it open. He dropped the plastic wrapping to the floor, already rolling the condom down over his length. Ventus, for his part, had fallen silent, his legs faintly shaking with his shoulder still supporting him against the mirror. Vanitas could see he was still hard, which wasn’t exactly a surprise. Ventus loved to make a show of resisting, but Vanitas already knew better. Ventus _loved_ fucking in public.

Vanitas was _just_ lining himself up again when, scaring the _absolute shit_ out of them both, there was a quiet knock on the door. Vanitas froze, his aching cock just touching between Ventus’ cheeks.

“Are you right for sizes in there?”

It was the old lady from the service desk.

Vanitas had to stop himself from sighing out loud, his heart pounding rapidly against his ribs while Ventus visibly deflated against the mirror. For a second there… he’d actually thought they’d been found out.

“Hello?” Another polite knock.

His grin back in full force, Vanitas started pushing his hips forwards, slowly easing his cock inside Ventus.

“Ah, it’s a tight fit… but I like it like that.” Vanitas breathily answered her, Ventus biting hard at his lip and squeezing his eyes closed as Vanitas completely filled him.     

“Okay,” the old lady replied, her voice fainter as she walked away. “Just call me if you’d like to go up a size.”

Vanitas waited till he was sure she was well out of earshot before he gripped Ventus’ hips for purchase and slid his way out again, almost immediately plunging back inside.

“ _Oh, God…!”_ Ventus whimpered brokenly. He slid down the mirror further, arching his back more.

“Oh, _yes…”_ Vanitas gasped, the better angle allowing him in deeper, Ventus squeezing his cock _so much tighter._ Fuck, they needed to do this more often. He felt like he was going to _explode._

Ventus, bless him, was still attempting to be quiet, but as Vanitas picked up the pace he wasn’t really doing a very good job at it. On every one of Vanitas’ thrusts he gasped and moaned quietly, his hot, panted breaths fogging up the mirror in front of his face.

“ _H-Harder…!”_ He cried out, Vanitas only too happy to oblige.

Pounding Ventus within an inch of his life, and uncaring of all the noise they were probably making now, Vanitas noticed their neighbour had been unusually silent for quite some time. He looked down to see that the guy’s feet hadn’t moved at all from their previous position, still close to their side of the wall. It was more than obvious he was listening in.

“Hey, Ven. I think we have an audience…”

Ventus’ eyes blinked open as he turned his head to the other side to look, now facing the adjacent fitting room. He stared down at the floor and noticed the man’s feet and that was all it took. Vanitas gave him one more particularly ruthless thrust before Ventus was slamming his eyes shut again, his mouth hanging open as he moaned long and loud, his come spattering across the linoleum floor.    

Vanitas buried himself in deep, one last time, his hands lifting Ventus’ hips up to meet him as he came hard inside, his legs trembling while his orgasm raced along his veins.

Their ragged breathing filling the small space, Vanitas, still buried inside Ventus, shakily reached forwards and peeled the leather coat free of his shoulders. Ventus didn’t resist, still slumped and breathless against the mirror. Vanitas tossed the coat to the side, leaving it in a crumpled pile on the bench.

From beside them, Vanitas heard the other guy make a speedy exit, the fitting room door banging loudly open behind him before he was gone.

“Well, that was fun.” Vanitas said, slowly sliding himself free of Ventus.

Ventus shivered and said nothing, still catching his breath. Vanitas carefully removed the condom and tied it up before dropping it without ceremony into one of the grocery bags. Ventus turned where he stood and wearily sunk down a little, groping at his pants on the floor.

“I hate you sometimes…” was all he said as he tucked himself back in and fixed his rumpled clothes.

Vanitas did up his own pants and softly laughed, stepping closer again to cage Ventus against the wall.

“I think you mean you love me.”

He leaned in for a kiss and Ventus let him, their lips melding perfectly together, tongues pressing and tasting.

Ventus broke the kiss, pushing at Vanitas’ arms. He gave him a tired, but cheeky smile. “Get out, you horndog, before the old lady turns up her hearing aids.”

Grabbing their groceries, they made a hasty retreat after leaving the jumbled mess of coats on the fitting room service desk. The old lady had her back turned at just the right moment, so they’d taken the chance and quickly gotten out of her line of sight, ducking back in amongst the clothing racks. Vanitas wasn’t worried anyway. He couldn’t say he was sorry in the slightest.

Leaving Target altogether and heading for the escalators leading down, Ventus squeezed his hand.

“ _You’re_ making dinner tonight – that was _too_ close! I nearly died when she knocked on the door!”

Vanitas just shrugged, squeezing Ventus’ hand back. “Fair trade. I can deal.”

Stepping around the people dawdling on the escalator, they walked through the automatic sliding doors and outside to the undercover carparking. Their car was a couple rows down.

“How ‘bout that perv in the stall next to us, though?” Vanitas suddenly remembered. “Didn’t even rat us out, just stood in there touching himself to the sound of us, no doubt.”   

“Ugh, don’t say that,” Ventus grimaced, Vanitas turning to give him a questioning look. “I… recognised the shoes.”

“ _Seriously?_ ” Vanitas’ interest was instantly piqued. “Who was it then?”

His face ridiculously flushed, Ventus leaned in to whisper in Vanitas’ ear.

“ _No way_ , are you fucken’ serious!?” Vanitas burst into raucous laughter, a couple walking in the opposite direction turning at the noise and giving them strange looks.

Ventus shoved him. “S-Shut _up_ , Van, not everyone needs to know!”

“Oh, God, that is _priceless_ ,” Vanitas snickered, wiping away a stray tear. “You wait till I see him next.”    

Ventus laughed too, releasing Vanitas’ hand to dig the car keys out of his pocket.

“You can’t, you’ll scar him for life!”

Reaching the car, Ventus unlocked it and they both climbed in. Vanitas just couldn’t stop laughing. He grinned wickedly.

“Oh, I plan to, don’t you worry about _that_.”

Ventus rolled his eyes and started the ignition. He was still grinning too. He shook his head, incredulous.

“You’re pure evil sometimes.”

Vanitas sniffed, looking exceptionally pleased with himself. He folded his arms across his chest.

“And don’t you forget it,” he said, that wicked grin still on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Three guesses who the perv in the next stall was! LOL


End file.
